Burning Hearts
by Quezacolt
Summary: Sha'uri's death has more of an effect on Daniel then they realise...{DannyAngst}
1. I chose

**BURNING HEARTS**

**Hey dudes. This story is a little further then I usually write, It's a one shot, so I don't think I'll write any further chapters. **

**The song is by Keane, titled, everybody's changing. **

**Thanks to Paige for the great advice and help with choosing a suitable song. **

Daniel stared at him feet, his shuffling feet as they stumbled toward the Stargate. He could hear the clank as the P90's gently hit their owners vests, he could hear the sounds of the sands, swirling around him, but Daniel felt like they were choking him. He wanted to run, run away from the bright blue sky, run from the people surrounding him, and run from the life which he felt was no longer worth living.

_You say you wander your own land_

_But when I think about it_

_I don't see how you can _

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_Says everybody's changing_

_And I don't know why_

Daniel watched as SG-1 pull the stretcher through the horizon, her shoes visible through the folds of material covering her body. He watched as they helped Kasuf through to the other side, his eyes cold and staring.

At last it was just him. Just him and a million memories.

Just Daniel.

No second half, no double chances. Sha'uri was gone, and so was his soul.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same _

_You're gone from here_

_And soon you will disappear_

_Cause everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel right_

Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to the DHD and watched as the gate deactivated. Clouds were gathering, but Daniel could feel his soul slowly being carried away in the soft breeze. His eyes were bloodshot, his face pale and taunt.

Dialing a Gou'ald planet, he slowly watched with satisfaction as each chevron locked in, the orange light piercing like the pain in his heart.

His team was no more. Without Sha'uri Daniel could never stay at the SGC, too many sleepless nights, too many memories of a life before.

To many hopes, shattered in a single moment.

Watching as the Stargate splashed out, he felt some fulfillment as he watched the ripples die away. They were like him. Once full with dreams and hopes, only to have them broken by a person you thought you knew.

His ripples slowly died away, leaving behind a husk of the man he was before.

A shell.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same _

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same_

"I'm coming for you, Sha'uri." He whispered, to have it carried away in the strengthening wind. Pulling off his P90 and pulling off his vest, he left it on the steps, one last reminder of the person he was before.

Daniel Jackson

Now just a name that meant another faceless face. Not worth remembering.

He was replaceable. But in his heart, Sha'uri was not.

And without a single happy thought, Daniel Jackson, the husk of the man he was before, walked through the Stargate event horizon;

Not thinking of the ripples he was creating as he stepped through the blue surface, just thinking of his burning heart, and lost love.

He was joining her, saving himself from a life;

Without her.

**The End**


	2. My life

Author's note: I know. I'm eating my words, aren't I? But I just couldn't leave this story as it was, it was driving me utterly insane. So here we go, the next, happy chapter. Song is by Coldplay, Daylight.

The stars flashed past, As Daniel flew through the wormhole, he focused on the thoughts in his head, rather then the brilliant array of colour around him. Stepping onto the hard pedestal holding the gate above the grass, he looked around, searching for a Jaffa patrol.

Seeing none, he took more of a closer look at his surroundings, noticing the barren landscape, black, dead trees and destroyed landscape. Frowning, he stepped forward, feeling his breathing become more ragged as he smelt the ash.

The planet had been wiped out.

Taking it as a curse, Daniel slumped to his knees, crying out loudly and pulling at his hair. Hearing the sound of a staff weapon, Daniel looked up to find himself staring at a very dusty, aggravated Jaffa.

"Kalshak! Kree! Jaffa!"

Daniel closed his eyes.

"Kill me." He whispered, devoid of emotion. "Kill me now."

Suddenly a ghostly voice, one somewhat familiar, spoke lightly into his ear.

"You must not give-up Dan-yel." Sha'uri said quietly. "You must survive. Survive for the Haresis. Survive, for my child."

_To my surprise, and my delight  
I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight  
I am nothing in the dark  
And the clouds burst to show daylight_

Looking up in shock, Daniel registered only the sound of the weapon being fired, before everything went into a haze.

Suddenly Daniel was standing atop the pedestal, holding the hand of Sha'uri, they were staring into each others eyes, smiling lightly.

"You must survive Dan-yel." Sha'uri said, her voice echoing. "Find my child."

"Sha'uri!" Daniel screamed, as she began to fade. "Don't leave me again!"

But it was too late, she was gone and Daniel was lying on his side, the Jaffa long gone, as he struggled to the DHD. Dialing the planet, he pulled himself through the horizon, landing on the sand with a thud.  
  
_Ooh and the sun will shine  
Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise  
Who cannot live without  
Ooh come apart without It  
On a hill top, on a sky-rise  
Like a first born child  
At full tilt, and in full flight  
Defeat darkness, breaking daylight_  
  
_Ooh and the sun will shine  
Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise  
Who cannot live without  
Ooh come apart without  
Daylight_

Everything went black.

"I need 30mls EP." Called a familiar voice through the black haze. Opening his eyes slightly, Daniel focused on the person above him, a woman. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Doctor Jackson." Janet Frasier said kindly, "It's going to be alright."

It was going to be alright.

_Ooh and the sun will shine  
Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise  
Who cannot live without  
Ooh come apart without  
Daylight_

He had to find the child.

It was his mission, his new reason to live.

The end.

No more chapters! (sighs) I couldn't leave this story to be a sad ending with my 'waiting for you' being so sad and all.

-Quez


End file.
